


The Chosen One's Star

by Zakuhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), No ships unless they're heavily suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuhi/pseuds/Zakuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone actually checked on Harry, if someone actually saw the cupboard and the locks on the door and said that it wasn't right. That's what happens when a Ministry employee checks on Harry the night of the Dobby accident, let's see what happens from there on.</p><p>A fic set in the summer before Harry's second year, with a hopeful father figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is That Man

**Author's Note:**

> I have no planned ships or really no plan at all. Harry's 'father' is not going to be sexually attracted to him. Suggestions would be nice but don't get upset if they're not seen right away.

After the pudding dropped and the owls came Harry Potter was just as upset at his relatives as he was at the house elf. He was sent to his room with a helping of threats and sat there, fuming at the world. How could he be put in such a ridiculous situation? Would anyone care about him if the Dursleys had their way? He truly couldn't believe the world could be like this, that a child would be expected to live up to the highest set of expectations in one world and be considered the worst of the worst in another world.

So the almost teen huffs and puffs at his fate, while somewhere in London and deep in a certain Ministry an employee was frowning at a report.

"A levitation charm, in a completely muggle neighborhood. Potter lives with a muggle family?" The older man mutters to himself, confused. He had known Lily and James and their crowd, surely Harry's address wasn't true. But the marked wands don't lie, not this young. 

He gathers up the unfilled paper work, wishing owls didn't go out automatically. He was lucky to have been at his desk when the quill, charmed of course, automatically sent out the warning, otherwise he wouldn't have known. He grabs his coat and shrugs it on, one of the few in the office who only wore muggle clothes to work.

He was fast to get out of the office, knowing it was late at night. He hoped that he could get to the muggle house before everyone went to bed, he wasn't well liked when he had to wake parents and guardians up. Once he got to the apparition point he focused on the address, casting a Disillusionment charm before appearing on the sidewalk in front of the house.

He looks around carefully, noting that there was no one lurking around as far as he could see. The man walks up to the door and knocks, dropping the charm but throwing up a privacy bubble so nothing was said or heard.

When the door opens and a large furious looking man glares at him he takes a step back, pulling his Ministry ID from his pocket. "My name is Mr. Black, I am with the Ministry that your ward Harry belongs to. I understand it's quite late but I need to speak to Mr. Potter about what he's done tonight." 

Vernon glares more but lets him in, shooing Dudley away from his side. "Go tell Harry that he has a visitor and that he needs to look sharp about it." He leads the employee to the sitting room, Black declining the offer of tea. He decides to shuffle the papers in the folder, looking up when Harry enters.

"Ah Mr. Potter, please come sit by me. I know you got our owl but I wanted to have a conversation with you if you don't mind." The boy shook his head, sitting down and trying to hide his shaking knees. Harry knew that he was in trouble but he didn't even think that it'd be this much, would he lose his home to an elf?

The Ministry man looks to be older than thirty, in a zipped up soft brown leather jacket, dark jeans and dark dragon hide boots. His hair was black and short, no odd markings on his face and his eyes a soft grey.

"Am I, going to have to leave school?" Black looks up at the question, spying the Dursleys watching them. He smiles, clearing his throat. "No, you will continue your education. I am not here to issue any kind of punishment Mr. Potter."

Black stands up and clears his throat again, looking at the family gathered. "I would appreciate it if I could have my word with Mr. Potter alone, it is a private matter that only he is allowed to know." He slides his hand to his hip, where his wand holster was set. It scares them of course and so they shuffle off, thankfully as the man wished.

He sighs, shaking his head. "Those are the most abrasive muggles I've seen. I still can't believe you live here." Harry flinches slightly, shrinking down on himself. Black notices his mistake and kneels down by Harry, smiling softly. "I didn't mean it like that, you deserve more than living with muggles who obviously hate magic."

Harry relaxes slightly, nodding. "They were happy about the warning, they hate everything I do." He didn't know why he was sharing this, except for the fact that this man seemed to dislike his family as much as he did. "So what is it I need to know?"

Black stays on the floor, keeping at eye level with Harry. "It's what I need to know. The magic that was reported, what happened?" Harry was actually speechless for a moment before he started to spill, describing the house elf and everything that he said and did. Black laughs softly, shaking his head at times.

"I promise I am not laughing at you, but simply how inane it is that a house elf stole your mail and dropped a pudding in a muggle house. But I do believe you." He stands up and straightens his clothing, sticking his hand out for Harry to shake. "My name is Hugh Black, I work in the Childcare sector of the Ministry and I am your case worker. I was surprised that this was your address, which is why I came, I don't believe that a magical child has any need to be raised by muggles if they don't wish to."

Harry sticks out his hand and shakes it briefly, the boy trying not to fidget as Hugh continues to speak. "Are you happy here? I will listen and not judge you, I am here to help you and you alone. Honestly the attitudes of your relatives are, unsavory."

Which of course made Harry look up at him, mouth open sightly. "You'll get me out? But I was told that I'm safe here." Blacks holds back a laugh, he hadn't felt any type of magic in this house to keep Harry Potter safe. "I'm sorry again but I don't believe you are. There's no magic around here, there's nothing that feels like a wizard has stepped one foot into this house or even near it."

Harry blushes in anger, he feels betrayed by everyone who assured him he was safe. "All of my things get locked up, before last year and as soon as I got home this year. I've been made to clean and cook since I could balance without falling. I can't remember how young, but I do have memories of getting cut or burned from trying to reach something that was too high up."

Black's eyes were getting darker the longer Harry talks, his wand slipping out of it's holster and giving it a wave to actually check for any wards. "That's all I need, go get anything from your room that you want. You won't be coming back here, where are the locked up items?" 

Harry shoots up and takes him to the cupboard under the stairs, the Dursleys about to burst into the sitting room until they saw the wand moving about. Vernon sputters before being able to talk, Black shooing Harry up the stairs. "Wh-what are you doing with that boy? You can't just take him now after all these years!"

Black turns to Vernon and smiles, not even glancing at the cupboard when he waves his wand. The lock pops open and Harry's things spill out, the man grinning the whole time. "You will be hearing about Harry soon enough Mr. Dursley, when we bring up charges of child endangerment and abuse." 

The family was too shocked to speak back, Black turning around and shrinking all of Harry's things. He puts them in his jacket pocket, frowning at the empty space. 

Thankfully Harry came down a moment later, carrying Hedwig in her cage. "I think I'll need your help..." He swallows, Vernon glancing between them.

"We'll go upstairs then, I have all your things shrunken down in my pocket." He follows the teen up the stairs and ignores the panicking parents and oblivious child. "So what is it you need?"

Harry pauses before the door and lets him stare at it, the locks making the man bristle. "I will remember this, anything else?" Harry nods and lets him in, Black laughing at the bars on the window. "What a mad family, one that you will not be a part of any more." He also spies the locks on Hedwig's cage, with another wave of his wand they were gone. "You should let her out to fly, she can find you later."

Harry nods, opening the cage and waiting for Hedwig to fly out. Black lifts his arm and she perches there, watching the man with her large eyes. "My name is Hugh Black, I will be taking Harry to my flat near London and he will be staying there as long as it takes to make sure he will never come back here. You can fly to us once you've had a good stretch and caught some food, alright?" He sneaks an owl treat from his pocket and offers it to her, a proper wizard is always prepared to calm an owl if necessary.

He carries her down with Harry following with her cage, they almost walk out of the door before Petunia calls out to them. "So is what Dumbledore told us a lie? He said because of my sister's blood you had protection from those kind of people here, if you leave then won't that be dangerous for you?"

Harry flinches and looks to her, surprised that she'd even try to seem nice. "I feel safer with someone I just met, than staying here and hoping that I'll eat just enough to make it through the summer." 

With that they left the house, Harry petting Hedwig before she flies off. "That was well said Mr. Potter. Now would you like to apparate or for me to call the Knight Bus? The first will give you an odd pulling feeling through your stomach, the second is an odd but safe bus ride."

The boy thinks, the pair still walking down the sidewalk. "I dunno, which would be faster?" Black smiles and places a hand on Harry's shoulder, tucking his wand back into his holster. "Breath in and out slowly, if it effects your stomach too much don't be afraid to throw up."


	2. A New Home

Then they were off, Harry closing his eyes tight. It did feel like a yanking on his center, the teen trying to not fall once they landed in what looked like a small field behind a building of flats. Black lets go and Harry stumbles off, whining quietly. 

"Take your time, if you make a mess I can just vanish it." Harry nods, groaning and actually thankful he hadn't eaten yet. "I'll be alright, I think." He straightens up and follows Black to his flat, walking up one set of stairs before being ushered into his temporary home.

"I have one bathroom and two bedrooms, the extra bedroom just has my desk but I can transfigure something into a bed." Harry nods as Hugh walks onto a bedroom, putting the cage on the coffee table.

"So now what, am I really going to stay here?" Black peaks back out, shrinking his home desk and tucking it onto a bookshelf. "I would like you to, you're safe here since it is covered with Ministry issued wards and I am registered as able to care for charges the Ministry has taken in."

Black moves back into the second bedroom and uses his wand to clear some space, placing a pencil case on the floor. He mutters and it shifts into a large enough bed for a teen, yet without a blanket or sheets.

Harry follows, eyes alight as seamless magic is done in front of him. "Good enough I think, go ahead and sit on it and tell me if it's soft enough." Harry sits down and bounces, humming happily. 

Black shuffles out of the room and laughs at himself, he was so focused on Harry that he forgot to take off his jacket and boots. He kicks off the footwear and hangs his jacket by the door, taking Harry's items out of the pocket. "Where do you want your stuff?"

He walks back into the room and smiles at Harry, feeling good about taking the boy from his relatives. He hadn't liked the muggles or their house, glad that Harry had been willing to come with him.

Harry jumps up and takes his stuff, Black re-sizing them at his want. "Thank you, for everything." Black was going to reply when Harry's stomach rumbles, the young boy blushing.

"Looks like we'll need some food. I'm not a bad cook but it is quite late, do you mind getting some take out or going to a pub? Closest one is muggle, unless we apparate to a wizarding one." Harry places his trunk to the end of his bed and sets the rest of his stuff on top as he thinks, Black moving to the window and propping it open. He knew Hedwig would find where her master lives now, she seemed like a very intelligent owl.

"A muggle pub? I've never been out anywhere but the Leaky and that was only for a moment." Hugh hums in agreement, clearing the few books he had to the very top shelves. "Take a minute to get settled while I get some sheets and a blanket."

Harry walks around the room, looking at the books that were just moved and checking out the window. He wondered if Hugh would be with him for his school shopping soon or if he'd be fostered onto another family, making a face at the thought of being adopted by someone he really doesn't know. He wouldn't mind staying with the man that he has only known for the past couple hours, it simply felt natural.

Black comes back with a bundle in his arms, handing them to Harry. The boy staggers slightly, surprised. "Oops, sorry. Just hold them for a minute while I lay them on." He takes two sheets from him and leaves him holding the light blanket and pillow, putting on the fitted sheet first and then the light sheet on top of that.

"I'll let you arrange the blanket however you want. You'll be responsible for keeping your room clean and sometimes washing the dishes if you feel like it. Most things can be done with household magic, which I'll show you."

Harry shakes out his blanket and the pillow lands on the floor, the young man just tossing the blanket on before grabbing his pillow. "Thank you uh, Mr. Black."

Hugh laughs gently, shaking his head. "You can call me Hugh, if you don't mind me calling you Harry." Harry nods, tossing the pillow aside too. "It's fine, is it ok if I keep my wand on me?"

Black was waving his around, freshening up the room and flitting away random paperwork he missed earlier. "I'd rather you did, but do try to rely on me performing any magic first. Unless someone is coming for you, it's excused for self defense."

"I do think we should go soon, most muggle pubs don't stay open too late." Harry nods in agreement, even if he had never been to one in his life. "Do you have a jacket?" The teen shakes his head, biting his lip. "I outgrew them, I'll be fine." 

Hugh had already left for his room as the negative, grabbing a hoodie he thought would fit Harry. "Keep it with you at least, do you mind if I fix your clothes? Are they hand me downs?" Harry nods this time, holding his arms out.

Hugh uses simple shrinking charms and even some transfiguration, making his clothes more fit to Harry's form and a bit more in style. "We can go shopping for better clothes soon, then maybe burn any more leftovers from that family."

Harry smiles and follows him out, the two just walking out the door after Hugh grabs his jacket and boots again. They walk to a small pub down a couple streets, the crowd ignoring them but the waiter bringing them waters as they sat down. 

Hugh orders a stew and lets Harry choose what he wishes, the teen thinking hard before ordering a meat pie and a side of veggies. He was nervous now, the walk had let him think about what will happen.

"So what now, Hugh?" The older man looks up from checking his wallet, making sure he had some money. "Well tomorrow we'll go to the office and I'll submit some paperwork as well as transfer over some memories for your case. Then we'll go shopping for some clothes and check on your vault. Do you have the key for it or did they have it?"

"I don't have it, I think Dumbledore does." Hugh snorts, figuring that would be the case. "He is your magical guardian, but the paperwork we submit should allow that guardianship be given to someone you approve. The whole process depends on you agreeing to all this."

Harry nods, thanking the waiter for their food. "I would like to live somewhere other than the Dursleys, did the Headmaster make that decision?" 

Hugh picks up his fork and stirs the stew, stomach reminding him that the last time he ate was probably breakfast. "I believe so, the Ministry had no record of where you were until that warning came through."

They eat in an easy silence after that, Hugh thinking of which forms they would need as Harry thought of anyone else who he would trust to take him in. Once they were about half way through their meals did the boy speak up, clearing his throat.

"For the forms, do I get to choose a guardian immediately or later?" Hugh thinks about it, shrugging. "It could go either way, depending on who works for us. They may actually ask your opinion or just take you to someone they trust. I'm hoping to talk to Madam Bones, she's strict but very fair and is always willing to listen first."

Harry was in the middle of nodding when he yawns, having been cooking for the Dursley's guest and then the surprise of Hugh keeping him awake til now. "Sorry Hugh, but I think that's all my brain can take."

The older man chuckles, finishing his stew as Harry destroys his pie. "We'll get you to bed then, do you want any dessert for takeaway?" Harry nods and goes with him to the counter, picking out a treacle tart as Hugh gets a peach cobbler. He pays and leaves a generous tip, knowing how hard it was to live as a muggle.

They leave with their dessert bag in Harry's hand, the teen feeling better than he ever has during the summer. "Thank you Hugh, for listening and being willing to treat me to dinner."

Hugh shrugs, smiling as they get closer to the apartments. "It's no problem Harry, I did want to wish you a happy birthday after all." That certainly made the boy brighten up, even skipping to the door as Hugh chuckles behind him.

He made sure Harry brushes his teeth after eating, singing him Happy Birthday as he falls asleep. Hedwig had shown up as they were gone and was settled into her cage, Hugh having conjured a stand for her to sit on.

The man goes to his room and gets ready for bed, also preparing to fight for the young man sleeping in the next room. He could do this, he would keep the boy safe and happy. He only hopes there isn't much opposition, he had a duty to himself, his family, to not let Harry be abandoned a second time.


	3. Plans in Motion

Hugh woke up to his wand tinkling, slapping the piece of wood on his night stand. He slowly gets out of bed and yawns, shuffling to the bathroom and taking care of his business. 

It takes a few minutes of brushing his teeth to remember what happened late last night, the older man hurrying up to check on his new charge. 

He changes into jeans and a tee before going to look in on Harry, finding the teen sprawled out in his bed and still asleep. Hugh smiles, waving his wand and setting a soft alarm to wake the boy up in time for breakfast.

Then he's moving to the kitchen, working on making them a good breakfast for the busy day ahead. It was a lot to do and a lot of waiting, filling out forms and making sure they get pushed through. As well as getting the teen some proper clothing, muggle and magical, along with checking that the boy had his key and no one was abusing the Potter vaults.

Harry awoke slowly, humming automatically to the weird tune coming from above his head. He gropes for his glasses and slips them on before looking around. There appeared to be a floating shimmer above his head, a few inches big and ball like.

"Hugh? Hugh!" The older man comes running in, holding back a chuckle as he watches Harry look at the alarm in worry. "It's alright Harry, it's just a wake up alarm. It's a more advanced one you learn later, one where you can change it's color and sound."

Harry slips out of bed and frowns, a little scared but understanding. "Will you, turn it off? Thanks for waking me up of course, do I have time for a shower?"

"You do, there's still some time before breakfast is ready. There is shampoo and soaps you can use before we get you your own in the bathroom, and towels are in the closet within the bathroom." He mutters the counter to the alarm and it disappears, the older man giving Harry a good morning hug.

"If you leave out your clothes I'll change them up for today, we'll need to get to the office before shopping alright?" Harry nods, giving him a hug back before pulling out a hand me down pair of pants and shirt.

Hugh does the transfiguration on his clothes as Harry leaves for the bathroom, finding the door easily. He gets cleaned up and relishes in the joy of spending unnecessary time under the shower spray.

By the time he was finished Hugh was back in the kitchen leaving the teen to change into the resized jeans and regular looking tee shirt before joining his soon to be new guardian. He helps set the table and then sits down, beaming as he gets half of what Hugh made.

"Eat all you can, whatever is left over will go in the fridge. I have a good bit of muggle electronics simply because it's easier, but please do not tell Arthur Weasley, he's a bit of a nut about muggle things." Harry giggles, he's heard a little about his best friend's father after all.

"I won't tell, do most wizard houses not have muggle things?" The teen was only used to Hogwarts and the Dursleys after all, he wished before he could spend his summer with his friends but without getting his letters he wouldn't know if they invited him after all.

Hugh nods, eating his eggs first. "Most prefer to use household charms and do things the old fashioned way. Most electronics don't mix well with magic, but as long as you don't use too much then in a home like this it all works well."

They eat and chat a little, Hugh filling Harry in on the little things about a magical house and some customs between wizards. Harry is happy to learn things about the magical world, even having spent a year in a magical school didn't teach him much but a few spells here and there.

Once they finished breakfast Harry helps Hugh with the dishes, the older man smiling indulgently at the boy. He was amazed that Harry was such a sweet and good kid, with how his muggle family acted it was as if Harry had truly been a rebellious and violent child.

Hugh shoos Harry off to collect what he wants to carry with him, the older man changing his shirt to a button up and sliding on a tie. He figures looking a bit more professional will help with Madam Bones, which is why he also puts on a nice looking robe and buttoning it up over his tie.

"Harry, do you want to wear a robe to the Ministry?" The teen pops out of his temporary room as he's putting his wand into his back pocket. "I'd rather not actually, all my robes are school ones."

Hugh nods and waves him forward, using his wand to style the boy's hair and fix his clothes to him. "That's alright. We'll be going to my desk so we can fill in the paperwork while we wait for Madam Bones to meet us. After the meeting we can go shopping, either for muggle wear or robes."

Harry nods and follows the man outside, Hugh locking the door and gripping the boy's shoulder. "Remember to breath slowly, if you heave after we land I'll vanish it."

They apparate to the Ministry approved space, Harry stumbling just slightly before Hugh's hand keeps him steady. They make it through the wand check and no one glances at the teen, making their way to the Childcare section.

Hugh lets Harry sit down as he gathers the papers they need, sending a quick message asking Bones for a meeting as soon as she can. Then he's guiding Harry through the details needed, putting a couple of his memories into vials and labeling them.

"Hugh, what do I do if they want to send me somewhere I don't like?" Harry asks quietly, looking up from the last sheet needed. 

Hugh looks down at the boy, seeing the worry and the pain that wrenches his heart. "I'll still be your caseworker, which means if you get sent to a family that is bad to you then you can still tell me. I'll check in on you once a month, either at the house or here. You won't be abandoned again, I'll make sure of that Harry."

Harry sniffles a little and nods, it's been a while since an adult has been honest with him. "Thank you Hugh, I hope I can stay with you at least. I know the Weasleys would have me but there's already so many kids there, I'd feel bad for taking up space."

The older man pats his back, looking over the papers as Harry finishes up. "You don't have to feel bad for taking up space, whichever family you get sent to should cherish the opportunity to raise you."

The work was done and only a couple hours have passed, Hugh asking Harry to stay there as he gets it into order and finds a Legilimens who can verify the memories that Harry carries.

He's thankful to find one of the Aurors who is available today, asking them to come to Madam Bones' office when Hugh sends them a message. Then the older man gets back to his office, watching Harry look at the small bookshelf that he keeps around to battle the boredom. "Want to look around? If Madam Bones sends me a message it'll find me instead of coming to my desk."

Harry shrugs, looking over at the man he trusts even though he's barely known him for a whole day. "I guess, I just don't want anyone fawning over me. I actually don't like it, despite what others might think."

Hugh smiles softly, waving for him to stand anyway. "I can understand that, everyone believes that since most of my family is Dark that I'd be the same. Expectations can be harsh, even the most caring ones."

Harry gets up slowly, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Your family is Dark?" Hugh nods, walking with Harry towards the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. "Most of my family, occasionally there will be ones like myself who would rather be neutral or Light like one of my cousins."

He walks the teen to Arthur's desk, finding the man trying to input the wrong batteries into a toy. "Weasley, good morning. Having fun?"

The redhead looks up with a smile, clearing his throat. "Of course of course, just trying to fix my most recent find. These batterties don't want to fit in. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find the right ones?"

Harry giggles and walks forward, taking the awkward batteries out. "These aren't the right size Mr. Weasley. Also it's pronounced bah-ter-rees, you almost had it right." Hugh chuckles, patting the teen's shoulder.

"This is Harry Potter, Harry Potter this is Arthur Weasley. Harry is my charge until we find him a good family or until I'm allowed to take him in permanently. I believe your son Ron is his best friend, we're waiting for a meeting with Madam Bones." Arthur's smile widens, taking Harry's hand and shaking it. 

"Good to meet you my boy, Ron talks highly of you. He's been missing you and his other friend Hermione, I know he's been overusing our owl Errol to send you both letters." Harry swallows and looks to Hugh, the older man taking over.

"I'm afraid Harry's muggle family destroyed all the mail he received, they were quite terrible people Arthur. I'm sure you can let Ron know, with all the excitement I forgot to get letters out to Harry's friends." Arthur nods and smiles at the teen, sure that Molly will coddle the boy as much as possible.

"I'll be telling him as soon as I get home, I'll make sure that he owls Hermione for you Harry." The boy smiles, grateful that Hugh was here to make this easy. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I really appreciate that."

Hugh opens his mouth to speak more but a flying paper pushes itself into his head, the man picking it out of the air and reading the missive. "Madam Bones would like us to come over during lunch, she says there'll be food in her office so we can eat and talk."

Harry nods, leaning against the man as he worries for a moment. "Is this, good? I mean, if she wants us over during lunch won't that mean she doesn't think it's a big deal."

Hugh waves goodbye to Arthur as he leads his charge back to his office, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't tell her anything serious, just that I needed her help with a charge's case. Don't be worried Harry, everything will work out."

Once at the desk he writes a short message for the Auror and sends it off, asking him to meet them at the Madam's office in a hour. "So, everything is set. I want to explain why the Auror is going to be there. He'll be a witness along with being able to view your memories and confirm our story. I was able to bottle my memories but I didn't want to tamper with yours. Do you understand? He'll use a magic called Legilimency on you to view your memories."

Harry sits back in the chair and swallows, feeling a tightening in his chest. "I understand, I'm just, scared. I'm scared Hugh, what if my memories aren't good enough?"

The older man stands beside the chair, an arm going around his shoulders. "My account is good enough to make sure you never go back there, just tell the truth about everything they've done. I'll help you and I'm sure Madam Bones will help you figure out what's wrong and what's right."

For the next hour Hugh and Harry talk, about the books he has and where to shop first today. They decide on muggle clothes before robes, figuring they can get robes at another shop while all the children are at Madam Malkin's tomorrow at least.

Once the clock approaches a few minutes til twelve they pick up the papers and vials before walking to the MLE department, meeting Auror Proudfoot on the way. "Thank you for joining us Auror Proudfoot, this is Harry Potter. I will have to ask for your discretion in this, it's a delicate matter."

The taller Auror nods, shaking Harry's hand with a small smile. "I understand Mr. Black, what happens in the office I will keep quiet about." Hugh smiles back and knocks on Amelia's door, a soft 'enter' letting them in.

"Good afternoon Madam Bones, I've asked Proudfoot to come as well. There's a lot to go over, would you prefer to eat first or shall we get to business."

The woman at her desk smiles at Harry before acknowledging Hugh. "I would like to eat, I believe you may talk all you need to until I stop you."

Hugh gets Harry sitting down and lets Proudfoot take the second chair, staying standing himself. "That'll work fine. Thank you Madam." With that Amelia waves her wand and summons sandwiches and juice, along with a pot of coffee for the adults.

"Eat up Mr. Potter, unless you need to speak as well." Harry nods and takes a sandwich and a cup of juice, eating as Hugh lays the papers in front of Madam Bones. Proudfoot takes a cup of coffee and sips it, watching the other two adults.

"Harry Potter was abused by his muggle family, consisting of his mother's sister and her husband and child. This is the paperwork to change his guardianship away from them and his magical guardianship away from Albus Dumbledore who claimed there were wards around the house which would keep the boy safe. There were no wards when I went to check on him after a warning for underage magic went out the other night. It also turned out to be a house elf who more than likely went mad, having found Harry in a muggle house and attempted to help in some way."

He was keeping the truth that the elf didn't want Harry to go to Hogwarts, he was sure it wasn't helpful to this case. His small speech left the Madam eating slowly, brows furrowed in thought. She swallows and sips her coffee, looking over the paperwork and making sure it was valid. "Well, both of the guardianships can be stripped with proper evidence, are these two memories all or is Auror Proudfoot here for more than a witness?"

Hugh sighs in relief, happy that she didn't dismiss this instantly. "Those vials are my memories of the house and the families' attitudes. I would like for Proudfoot to cast Legilimency on Harry to view that his memories haven't been altered and are true. Then we can put his into vials for the case if they are needed." 

Amelia glances up at Hugh before turning to Harry with a smile, leaning forward a bit. "So Mr. Potter, would you like to be put in with a different family? Is there anything you want to add to this before the Auror looks at your memories?"

The teen swallows his food and clears his throat, glancing at Hugh for a moment. "I'd like to add more, thank you." He breathes deep, hands clenching his jeans. "I was taught to cook for everyone once I could reach the burners on the oven, I was cleaning everything before and after that. I was used as a house elf for that family and when I tried to ask the Headmaster if I could live with someone else, or stay at Hogwarts, I was told there were stronger protections on the house as long as I went back for the first few weeks of summer. When Hugh came to check on me, he said there was so little magic that it barely showed I lived there. I've been a sitting duck for years now, I don't trust the Headmaster to protect me outside of Hogwarts anymore."

Auror Proudfoot and Madam Bones share a look, both of them ready to help. "Very well Mr. Potter. I will help get your paperwork through as well as keep things quiet. Proudfoot, if you don't mind getting ready to check Harry's memories. Harry, if you don't mind me calling you by your first name, please relax and let the Auror into your mind. It may feel odd at first but he'll only be looking and not taking anything out yet."

Harry nods and takes a drink before facing the other man, Hugh watching proudly. Things were moving smoothly after all, but the older man was sure that it was only a matter of time before something stood in the way of their progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update after a bit, I wrote a lot in a couple nights and it's almost the same size as the first two chapters!!! I don't know how I did this but it's working??? Thank you for those who check this story and for everyone who kudos it, I'm constantly thinking of this story and I really do want to write more each time!


	4. Memories and Wardrobe Change

Auror Proudfoot waves for Harry to stand up, tilting the boy's head up just enough to see into his eyes. "Now Mr. Potter, breathe in and out. If you can bring up your early life first that'd be helpful, but I will be able to look for it."

Harry nods, doing as the man instructs. He can feel his heartbeat going mad, barely hearing the older man saying the incantation but the feeling of someone in his mind was an instant pressure.

He reaches back in his mind, finding when he remembers being lonely soon after being dropped off at his relative's house. Harry lets the Auror go from there, tears trickling down his face as he watches with the man as he's abused and used as a slave.

Proudfoot backs out and breathes deep, patting the boy on his shoulder. "Thank you Harry, I'm glad I can be here to help you. Now keep those memories at the forefront, I'm going to pull them out so they can be used as evidence." 

Hugh swallows, stepping up to Harry and rubbing his back. The Auror puts his wand to the twelve year old's temple, mimicking what Hugh did earlier. He pulls out four vials and puts in the most important memories, bundling the relevant ones together.

"That will be enough for now, those memories will now fade slightly so don't be worried if you feel like you've forgotten them. Madam Bones, do you wish for me to keep them or shall we put them in a locked file?" The older woman hands Harry a handkerchief before turning to Proudfoot, sighing softly.

"A locked file will be best, go ahead and bring one here and we'll be the only ones allowed within it." The man nods and bows to the three, walking out and fetching the object.

Harry takes the cloth and wipes his eyes, leaning back into Hugh's touch. "Thank you Madam, that was, a lot to go through." She nods, Hugh sitting Harry down again as he takes the second chair this time.

"You did very well Harry, I know it was hard to share that. Now if there's a trial, all you have to do is speak a few times. With Madam Bones and myself there, along with the memories and Proudfoot's testimony, you shouldn't have to go through it again." Harry nods, picking up his juice cup and taking a sip.

"I'd like that, especially if there isn't a trial." Bones smiles at Hugh taking care of Harry, eating another sandwich. "Well, with my help you'll be put under Mr. Black's guardianship once Auror Proudfoot gets back. No child should cry after going through their early memories, every child deserves to be happy growing up."

The other man gives her a smile back, taking the handkerchief and cleaning Harry's face as the boy grumbles and hides a smile. "Which is why I'm quite determined to give Harry a better time as he grows up."

Before Harry can respond Proudfoot comes back, a basic file case in his hands yet it was pure white. The Auror hands it to Bones and she lays it on the desk, tucking most of the paperwork into the case and taking the vials from both men. "Now, I'll get you all to sign the papers to get Harry into Mr. Black's custody right this moment and then we'll seal this up after."

Harry watches curiously as Bones and Hugh finalize the papers he wrote in earlier, eating another sandwich and feeling as though he would have a good rest of the summer after all. Proudfoot steps closer and writes where he needs to, just as a witness to the memories and the one to pull certain ones out.

Hugh leans back, the two dark haired males leaning on each other as Bones makes copies. One she puts in the case and another in her own drawer. The last gets sent straight to finalized paperwork deeper in the Ministry, no one could make Harry go back to the Dursleys now.

Hugh, Proudfoot, and Bones all place their wands on top of the case, the magic of the case pulling magic from the adults to seal up. Purple blends with dark blue that blends with a light red, swirling and making a pattern across the once pure case. "Good, that is very good." Bones leans back, taking the case and tucking it by her desk.

Auror Proudfoot bows once again, giving the Madam a smile first before nodding to Hugh and then Harry. "I hope you all have a good day, and that I can be of assistance to you once again." He leaves, Hugh finally picking up a sandwich and eating.

"So, am I just under Hugh's protection or is he my official magical and regular guardian?" Harry wonders, full from the sandwiches and just wanting to get his information right before too much hope settles in.

Hugh looks to Bones, the older woman sitting up straight. "He is your guardian, unless you wish to be placed with another family or he dies in which case you become a ward of the Ministry under my authority. Anyone else in the Ministry would be tempted to use you for financial or political gain, but being from an Ancient and Noble house myself I don't feel that particular pull."

This was said with a chuckle, Hugh smirking and rubbing Harry's shoulder. "Seems like you're stuck with me kid, for better or for worse." Harry grins, sipping some more juice. "For better, definitely."

They spend a few more moments talking about the Ministry and how things will go from here, the new family giving Madam Bones their thanks as they leave for Black's office.

"So, since my sector is pretty quiet and I do have an obligation to get you outfitted properly, shall we skip on over to muggle London?" Hugh waggles his eyebrows, Harry laughing a clear and innocent sound.

"Sure, I'd be glad to wear something new. Is uh, will we need to get some of my gold and exchange it for pounds?" Hugh shakes his head, double checking his desk and leaving a note for anyone who needed him as well as shedding his robe. "I am your parent now, so your care and such are now my duties. You can save your money for little things or big things you want, for any books or knickknacks you find interesting. I have a muggle card and cash, so anything you see I'll get you as late birthday presents as long as it isn't clothing."

As the older man talks they're walking over to the elevators, going down to the Atrium and then out to the street. Harry breathes in deep, looking around at the people walking by. "Uh, where should we go now? I haven't been in London enough to know."

Hugh pats his back, walking over to the tube and pulling out his card. He pays for both of them and they ride to the shops, Harry taking in everything, including the confusing map for the rail system.

They walk until Harry points out a casual clothing store, Hugh helping him pick out a few pairs of loose fitting jeans he was sure to grow into. Harry grabs a few shirts and a light jacket, as well as embarrassingly grabbing some good socks and proper underwear. Hugh pays as the goods are packed in a large bag, Harry leaning into his side.

"Do I need anything fancy? I don't know if I could pull something like that off." He says absentmindedly, following Hugh out of the store with the large bag. The older man looks at him and laughs softly, ruffling his hair. "Thankfully you're only twelve, you don't need anything fancy. But you do need a bed and some furniture, shall we get something ordered here or in the Alley?"

Harry hums, following his new father with a smile. "Here, I don't even want to know how many different things there are for a bed there." Hugh hums in agreement and looks around until he spies a furniture store, the pair making their way onward.

Harry goes to the bed section as Hugh browses shelving, carrying the bag for the almost teen. The workers help Hugh get a tab set up, ordering a few things for Harry that he'll use if the boy doesn't want it.

The younger brunet flops down on different beds, mind racing with everything that's happened in less that twenty-four hours. He's stuck between two beds but one bedspread catches his eye. It was dark blue with sliver lining, stars and moons in white covering it. He asks a worker to put it on the tab, going from bed to bed in order to make a decision.

Hugh comes up as he's face down on a bed, the older man running a hand along the wood. "This one seems good, anything else?" Harry turns his head, shrugging his shoulders but looking more like he breathed in deep. "There's another to the right, a couple beds down."

Hugh walks over and compares them, asking the worker something quietly. "How about this, choose one to start with and the other can be a backup once the first wears down." Harry jumps up, grinning at the thought. 

"That's perfect, this one first then." Hugh laughs, nodding to the clerk helping them. The man writes down the codes and hurries to the registers, inputting what they wanted. Hugh reaches down and tugs Harry into a hug, petting down his hair. "Anything else kiddo? I got some shelves for your things, you could get a dresser or two but I'd like to get you a desk from the Alley, they're more durable and have better protections."

Harry sighs and snuggles into his hold, nodding. "That's good, if you see a dresser that matches the bed then it'll work. I might go sit down, it's been a long day." The taller one smiles, rubbing up and down his spine. "Go on then, take your bag. If you want to shop more after this then let me know after I settle up."

Harry looks up and gives the man a squeeze, picking up the bag from the floor once he let go. "Gonna sit by the front then, don't get anything ugly alright?" Hugh shoos him off, walking over to the dresser section. It takes a few minutes to find the right kind of wood, waving the clerk over to catalog this one as well.

The older man walks back to the registers and double checks what is written down for them, paying by his card and leaving a tip for the helpful clerks. Harry's new things would be sent to the flat tomorrow, leaving them plenty of time to empty his room and fill it with proper furniture.

Hugh gives the employees a smile before going to his ward, rubbing Harry's shoulder. "Onward to more shopping or shall we pick something up for dinner and go on home?" The boy sighs, looking up at the older man. "I dunno, I would like some more clothes. Is that alright?"

The new father smiles bright, wrapping an arm around Harry for a soft hug. "That's fine Harry, we can do more shopping. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want, as long as it's safe and isn't going to drain your Trust Vault."

The boy stands up and grabs his bag, following the man out as they walk down the street to another popular clothing shop. "I think that'd be pretty hard, it's huge really. Is it only a Trust Vault?"

Hugh nods, guiding the preteen to the young men section. "Once you're fifteen you can access a small part of your family vault, mainly to accept the Heir or Lord ring and check any important family heirlooms. When you turn seventeen you get control of the money in your family vault and control over any lands as well."

Harry glances around at the clothing racks, letting the older man take his bag as he silently walks around. He worries over how he wouldn't have known anything about his family, his money or his life really, until he was sixteen or eighteen. He snorts as he realizes that with the recent scare of the Dark Lord coming back he might not have even thought about it as time goes on. The boy idly pulls some shirts and slacks into his arms, even a couple more pairs of jeans.

Hugh finds a couch by the dressing rooms and stretches out his legs, pulling out a scrap of parchment and a small pen. He writes down notes, things to check on once they get home. He wants to get to Gringotts to check on Harry's vaults and the Black vaults as well, since as far as he could remember the Malfoy boy and himself were the last two free Black heirs. He wasn't part of the right side of the family to be the Lord, his mother not cast away but her choices not approved by the Head of the Blacks. 

Harry sorts through the clothes he had picked and tries everything on, happy with most and knowing that if something stays a bit too big then it can get fixed. He bundles together what he wants and puts the other things folded nicely in a pile, taking the pile first and putting it on the table for returns. Then he grabs the clothes he wants and walks out again, plopping them in Hugh's surprised lap.

"Well, that seems like quite a bit. You're good with everything?" Harry nods, picking up his previous shop bag. His guardian picks up the clothes and takes them to check out, talking idly with the cashier as Harry's new clothes are put in another bag. This time Hugh takes the bag, the brunet pair walking out and grinning at each other. "Can we get fish and chips, from a street cart?"

Harry bounces slightly as he walks, the model for a happy hyper twelve year old. Hugh chuckles, scanning up and down the street as they walk back near Charing Cross Road so they could apparate somewhere safer. "Sure, as soon as you find one that strikes your fancy."

The preteen spies one after a few minutes, jogging with Hugh in tow towards a cart with a strong vinegar smell. Harry orders for them, the older man putting his bag down to pay and tip the owner of the cart. They each hold their food with one hand and nibble at what they can as their other hands hold the bags.

It's a few more minutes of walking and eating before they see the Leaky Cauldron sign, Hugh walking in first and holding the door for Harry. Tom waves to the pair and invites them to eat dinner here next time, the boy chuckling around the fry in his mouth. "Next time Tom, thank you." Hugh leads the boy to the back, in front of the brick wall.

"Give me your bag, then grip my arm. It'll be odd to apparate with all this but just hold tight and we'll be fine." The older man breathes in and out before focusing, feeling the pull take them and their luggage to the yard near their apartment. A quick look around clears them of any muggles and they walk to Harry's new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, just oh gosh. Here I am again, with a longer chapter with more going on. Would like feedback if you see something that catches your attention, thanks for checking up on it!


	5. Settling Things At Gringotts

Hugh gets Harry to take the keys from his pocket, letting the teen open the door as he was still heavily burdened. He takes Harry's things to his room, putting both bags on his bed while still balancing the fish and chips in his hand. "Now, when the furniture gets delivered tomorrow we can put your things up, for now just pull out what you'll wear for Gringotts."

Harry munches on his chips as Hugh walks in and puts his things down, riding on a high of happiness. "Mmh, I will." He follows Hugh to the living room and the pair sit down, eating their fast food dinner. Hugh watches Harry, glad that this part of their troubles are over. "So, how do you feel about going to some Lord and Lady parties? There's usually a few during the summer and one before the school year where the kids wear their school robes."

Harry slows his eating as Hugh talks, looking up at the older man. "But, I'm twelve and not a Lord? I mean, if it's something everyone else had been going to wouldn't I just stick out and be useless?" His voice trails off, Hugh wrapping an arm around him.

"You wouldn't be useless, though you might be the center of attention for the first party. But after that you'd just be another Lord who is a part of this society. There would be Lords who could help you manage your family lands and money better than I could, better than the goblins know. There's a lot of family magic to being a Lord, something only another Lord could teach you." Harry leans on him as he talks, picking at the fish.

"I guess I could, you'll be there won't you?" Hugh nods, squeezing Harry gently. "Of course I would, I'm your guardian so I'm allowed to be there with you. It helps that I'm a pureblood from the house you're a heir to, it makes you my future lord." Harry laughs at that, finishing off his food.

"I guess, that'd be House Black right?" Hugh nods, eating the rest of his fish as well. "Well, alright. So I'm the future Lord Potter and possible Lord Black, are there other heirs to the Black family?" Hugh pauses, putting down the greasy newspaper.

"I would be considered an heir, if there was no one else. You're first for the Lordship since the previous heir blood adopted you and declared you'd be his heir. The second after you would be Draco Malfoy, who's mother is a Black by birth." Harry makes a face at that, wondering in the back of his mind who blood adopted him but never took care of him.

"Draco and I are related? That's kinda, weird." Hugh laughs and shrugs, pulling out his wand and picking up a piece of nearby paper. He starts tracing out a family tree, showing Harry's grandparents that connected to other Black family members including himself and Narcissa and Draco.

"I've heard of you two and your rivalry, which I guess happened when you wouldn't be his friend. I visit him and Narcissa from time to time, he is quite spoiled." Harry nods, tracing the line from his grandmother to Hugh's name. "He had been kinda snobby the first time, then downright rude on the train. I guess I need to be nice to him now that I know we're family?"

Hugh chuckles, nodding at the young man. "I would like to not hear about any fights between you two, I'm sure once at the party you two can talk through your first bad impression. I'd rather you two be civil to each other, if you can't be friends." Harry sighs and leans on him, the older man wrapping his arm around him again.

"I can try, but I can't promise to be nice if he continues to be a prick." Hugh laughs which causes Harry to laugh as well, the pair leaning back in the couch. Harry takes the time to think, that this man is basically his father now. He's going to be safe and cared for, the boy curling more against Hugh.

"Thank you, for everything Hugh. Do I, should I call you dad or something?" Hugh snorts and can't stop the laughing that came forth, ruffling the boy's hair. "Only if you feel like it kid, I'm good with you calling me Hugh for a while longer." Harry blushes and cuddles the older man, yawning softly.

"Yeah alright..." He murmurs softly, comfortable where he is and not wanting to move. Hugh snuggles with the boy a little longer, glad that he got Harry out of his terrible situation and that he could provide a home for him.

Eventually he picks the sleeping child up, taking him to his room and tucking Harry against him to clear off his bed. He tucks him in and presses a kiss to his forehead, wishing him sweet dreams before closing the door. The older man gets ready for bed himself, setting his alarm like usual and sliding into bed.

Night passes fairly quickly and Hugh is woken up by his wand once more, knocking on Harry's door before stepping into the shower. He gets ready for the day, wearing slacks and a white button up shirt with a nice robe over that. As Harry stumbles from his bedroom to the shower the older man makes them oatmeal, cutting up fruit and making some bacon as well.

They needed some brain food for today, as well as something to help Harry in case he had to give blood for his vaults. Harry mumbles a good morning as he enters the kitchen and makes himself a cup of juice, plopping down in a chair and taking a piece of bacon first. "Feels good to sleep in some and not have to cook." He starts to tuck into his breakfast, adding apple bits and banana slices to his oatmeal along with a bit of honey.

Hugh sits down and makes a fruit filled oatmeal bowl, the two brunets eating in comfortable silence. Once Hugh has finished his bowl he has a few pieces of bacon, licking his fingers and smirking at the sleepy boy. "So, I want you to dress up a bit nice today. A pair of those nice pants and a button up shirt. That way the goblins see you as a sweet confidant young man and when we get your robes you're viewed as an upstanding young pureblood. Image is quite important, but I won't make you dress up every time we go out. Just for important first time events, sound alright?"

Harry nods and hums through his spoonful of food, not minding wearing his new good clothes. "So we're going to Gringotts today?" Hugh nods and puts the empty dishes in the sink, rinsing them off. "We need to check on the things that you own, as well as make sure you're the only one in charge of your vaults. Even as your guardian I don't need to access any of your things, I have a good enough vault with money from my job, mother, and father."

Harry finishes his food and hands the bowl to Hugh, giving him a one armed hug. "Sounds good, I'll go get dressed then." He stops to finish his juice and make another cup, carrying it with him to his bedroom. Hugh cleans the dishes easily and checks over his outfit, buttoning the robe up and moving to write up a letter for his desk. 

He knocks on Harry's door frame, not wanting to walk in on a half naked child. Harry calls out for him to wait, Hugh hearing a stumble before the door is open more. "Sorry, am I taking too long?" Hugh shakes his head, lifting up the folded letter. "You're fine Harry, I just need to borrow Hedwig."

The owl hoots softly from her cage, rustling her feathers and walking out onto the perch. Harry laughs softly, fixing his shirt. "I think she's good with it, go ahead." Hugh approaches the owl and gently scratches down her feathers, Hedwig cooing at him before softly hooting. "Good morning girl, I need this letter to be put on my desk. Anyone who needs me today will see it and know where I am, so try to leave it open."

She takes it into her beak and blinks at him, turning around on the perch and launching herself out of the open window. Hugh sighs and chuckles softly, turning around and watching the boy put on his socks and shoes. "She's quite sweet isn't she?"

Harry grins, proud of his owl. "Yeah, she's really protective too. I felt bad for how she had to be locked up during the summer, she's much happier now." He finishes up and stands tall, as tall as he can of course. Hugh looks him over and nods, making sure he has his wand and then they're out the door and into the yard.

Hugh casts a quiet Disillusionment charm around them, apparating them nearer to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they're inside the pub Hugh takes off the charm, Tom greeting them and offering the a cup of coffee on the go. "Thank you Tom, I'd appreciate one. Do you want one Harry?"

The boy shakes his head, watching as Tom makes the older man a coffee with so much sugar and cream he's a little worried about the longevity of his guardian. Hugh sips it and sighs, handing Tom too many sickles for the drink. "Perfect like always Tom, keep up the good work." Harry shakes his head and sighs as well, following Hugh to the back entrance and through the brick wall once it opened.

"Do you really drink your coffee with so much in it?" Hugh shrugs, enjoying the pick me up that the coffee provides. "I can't stand bitter coffee, usually I just use a lot of cream." They walk through the calm early morning alley, entering Gringotts and waiting for the manager of Hugh's vault to be done with his current client.

"Good morning Griphook, I'm here with Heir Potter to get a record of the vaults he owns and every transaction after the death of his parents." Hugh speaks softly, the goblin glancing between the two of them before giving one short nod.

"Gornuk is in charge of the Potter account and as you know Hugh I am in charge of the majority of the Black accounts. We'll use an office for, safety. First you must both put three drops of blood on this parchment, if only to make sure you are who you are." He pulls out a shimmery gold piece of paper, handing Hugh a small silver knife.

The older man nicks his finger and lets the three drops go, the goblin grinning as Hugh's name and birth appear on the paper in glossy black ink. Harry follows and winces slightly at the sting, his drops turning into the same ink showing his name and birth. "Excellent, follow me gentlemen. It should only take a moment to get Gornuk." The paper is burned, Griphook leaving his station and putting up a closed sign.

Hugh heals their fingers before the pair follow the goblin, being led past the tellers and down hallways. Griphook opens his office door and the brunets walk in, Hugh sitting down and sipping his coffee once more. "I shall be one moment, thank you." He closes the door and they hear his footsteps echo, Harry looking to Hugh with a slight smile.

"So, do you think since I didn't know about my vault it was messed with?" Harry was curious, not wanting what his parents and ancestors left him to be taken or abused. Hugh nods, using his wand to summon a coaster before sitting down his coffee mug.

"Possibly, but you do need a full run down on what you have. Since you didn't know that you had vaults at all means that you never got updates on such things, so better to keep track of them early on. You should also get your Heir ring now, at least to show the other heirs and lords that you are finally taking up the responsibility of the Potter family." Hugh explains to Harry calmly, leaning back in the comfortable chair.

The boy sits down as Griphook enters with Gornuk and each have a folder with their family names on it, Harry sitting up straight and smiling. "Hello Gornuk, it's nice to meet you." Once the goblin has put down his folder he's met with Harry's hand out to him, pausing before taking it and shaking. "Pleasant to meet you as well Mr. Potter, I take it that the owls I've sent you every few months with bank statements haven't reached you?"

Harry shakes his hand and then shakes his head, frowning slightly. "I, no I haven't gotten any. I found out last year on my birthday that I was a wizard, even then Hagrid had my key and I wasn't given it after the first time we came." Gornuk narrows his eyes and opens the Potter folder, Griphook summoning a chair for the other goblin and sitting in his own.

"Hugh, do you need to go over your account at all?" He opens the Black folder and finds the paperwork needed, sliding out the few pages he could show a heir of the family. The older man shakes his head, picking up his cup again. "I'm fine, we just need to do a check on Harry's accounts." He sips his coffee, Harry watching the goblins shifting through paperwork. "Hugh also said I should get my heir ring, is that possible?"

Gornuk and Griphook share a look and nod, Griphook pulling a sheet of parchment from his desk and writing on it before handing it to the other for him to sign and then send on. Hugh watches as a gilded box appears on the desk and frightens Harry for a moment, chuckling as Harry blushes and sticks his tongue out at his guardian.

"Thank you, is there anything special I need to do?" He shifts forward in his seat as Gornuk opens the box and lifts out a silver crested ring, handing it to the boy. "Simply slip it on your middle or ring finger, those are generally best to get used to wearing rings on."

Harry nods, swallowing a couple times before putting the ring on his left ring finger. It glows slightly and fixes to his size, Harry feeling a rush of magic and gasping from the surge of energy. "Wow..." Gornuk smiles and pats the boy's shoulder, handing him a couple sheets of paper. "Congratulations Heir Potter, you are the only and true Lord of the Potter family. When you turn sixteen you can come in and get your Lord ring, unless something happens to make you an emancipated young man before then."

Hugh frowns for a moment, worrying about what could happen. "Hopefully that doesn't happen, I'd like to establish some guardians for Harry in case something happens to me. Griphook?" The goblin opens the folder again and pulls out a prepared piece of paper, writing in what was needed and handing it to the older man. Hugh takes it and a nearby book, scooting his chair closer to Harry and getting his help with writing down a set of guardians to take Harry in.

The preteen sighs and leans against the man, not liking having to choose anyone else to care for him. "That looks good enough, I think." Hugh gives him a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. "It's safer, now read over your bank statement." They both sign and Hugh hands it back to Griphook, the goblin officiating it and tucking it in the folder. "Copies will be sent to the Ministry and to your vault along with the original, anything else Hugh?"

Griphook raises a brow at the man, Hugh grinning at him. "That should be all, unless something comes up." Gornuk joins the two as they laugh, Harry focusing on the paperwork. "So, were there any withdrawals besides when I got money for my school things? There's some parts that show that someone tried?"

Gornuk turns to Harry, nodding at his question. "There were times before you came into the bank for the first time, in which an individual tried to take out money with your signature. But since you were not on our property it wasn't allowed, especially since you were so young. We will be resetting the key to your trust vault before you leave, the family vaults are protected by blood and magic." The boy shakes slightly, mad that someone would try to steal from him when he was so young.

Hugh wraps an arm around his shoulders, comforting his young charge. "It's going to be alright Harry, no one touched your things, your parent's things." The boy hiccups and laughs, saved from crying over his worry of losing anything of his past. "True, I think the only thing that someone else had was my cloak and it was sent to me during Christmas."

Hugh looks at him at that comment, Harry shrugging slightly. "We can talk about it later, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't taken from my vaults." The boy looks up at the goblins, hands gripping the paper hard. "What about the house we lived in, during the attack? Was it theirs, did anyone collect their things?" He went white at a thought, Hugh slowly rubbing his back. "Their wands, their bodies, I don't even know where they're buried. No one offered for me to visit them, to know them at all. I only know I look like my father, with my mother's eyes."

Harry shakily puts the papers on the desk and gets up, just long enough to curl into Hugh's lap. The older man holds his new son close, wiping away the tears that drip down his face. Gornuk clears his throat softly, shuffling over to stand in Harry's line of sight. "Their wands are buried with them in a plot at Godric's Hollow, a large magical community where the house was located as well. It has been preserved in memory of the battle they fought to keep you safe, after the valuable things were packed up and brought here. There's also a statue there of you three, designed after a picture taken on your first birthday."

Harry nods, hiccuping again as he clutches at Hugh. "Th-thank you... Sorry, that I'm, I'm being so weepy." The goblin shakes his head, patting Harry's shoulder. "It is understandable Harry, don't worry. Take your time, we're going to sort out this paperwork and get your new key." The pair nods in thanks, Harry pressing his face to Hugh's shoulder.

The goblins take the papers needed and leave the room, Hugh petting back Harry's dark locks slowly. "It is ok Harry, to cry when you need to. Especially if I'm around, I will always pick you up and cuddle you. No matter how old you get, even if I'm old and decrepit I'll pull you into my arms and comfort you each and every time." Harry laughs happily, he could feel how true the man's words were. "Thank you, I don't want, don't want anyone but you taking care of me."

Harry shushes Hugh as he tries to talk about how anyone would be honored to care for the boy, putting a hand over his mouth. "I know, there are plenty of people who would want to take care of me, even a few that want me for me. But you're the first who just took me in, who decided from a glance that who I lived with weren't right. I'd be in my room trying to not feel so helpless, or working my fingers to the bone again, if it wasn't for you saving me."

He gives the man a small smile, wiping his eyes with the other hand. "I dunno how long it'll take until I can call you dad, but you're still mine and I'm still yours. I don't want anyone else to be my father, but I'll accept some people into our family." He grins a bit bigger before yelping as Hugh licks his hand, wiping it on the man's shirt. "That is so gross, you're already a gross old man."

Hugh chuckles, taking a couple deep breaths. "I really am, too bad you found out so late. Now you're stuck with me forever and ever." They both laugh, Harry's tears now mostly dried and gone. "How terrible, I'll just have to spend my life with a gross old sweet father." They snuggle a little longer, until the two goblins come back in.

Harry gives Hugh a tight hug before getting up, brushing off his clothes and bowing slightly to the goblins. "Thank you both, for giving us a moment. I feel much better now." He sits in the chair and sighs happily, heart and soul feeling better than it has for the last few years. "So, my trust vault has a new key and everything is safe, which is good. My parents are safe, the house and their things safe, do I own the house or is it publicly owned since it was preserved?"

Gornuk hands Harry the key as he talks, nodding at each point until the question. "You own the house, it can either be kept preserved or rebuilt. I would suggest keeping it and not selling it, anyone could buy it and make a museum or something distasteful of it." Harry nods, tucking the key into his pocket. "I'll keep it as is, if we need to move somewhere then I'll rethink fixing it."

Hugh was proud of Harry for thinking this all through, for making such good decisions. He was doing amazing for a twelve year old, Hugh planning to get the boy some ice cream before they went shopping. "Good, and I believe the Black accounts are untouched except for those directly related by Black blood Griphook?" The other goblin who had two letters in his hand nods his head, knowing better than to let anyone access one of the oldest accounts.

"They have been safe, the only Black account I do not protect is Mrs. Lestrange, since she switched over to her husband's accountant." He places the letters on the desk in front of Harry, clearing his throat. "One of the beneficiaries with power in the Ministry had the wills of your parents sealed. As their son you may read them before the other beneficiaries find out what was left to them." Harry nods, hesitating on which one to take. "Were they made at the same time or is one more important than the other?"

Gornuk comes to stand beside him, looking over each envelope. "You're father's was dated a day before your mother's, I would recommend that you open his first. It should detail about the money and property owned, your mother's should be more about personal details." Harry nods and grabs his father's will, opening it gently and reading it to himself. 

Hugh and Gornuk talk quietly as the boy reads, Griphook summoning tea and a selection of finger sandwiches. Harry reaches forward and grabs a sandwich, nibbling it slowly. Hugh makes Harry and Gornuk a cup each, Griphook politely declining. "As everything is fine except for the wills, I'll be going now. Use my office as long as you need, I'll be upfront if you need me again." Hugh nods and makes a cup for himself, swirling a bit of milk and sugar in. 

"It really is mostly him giving things away, but it starts with him saying hi to me and mum." Harry reveals with a pleased voice, still a little sad but feeling better as he reads his father's will. The man loved him so much, as well as his friends. "Hey uh, when will these be released? Cause there's a part that says someone was a Secret Keeper? And that they're the reason for my parents death, so maybe we need to show the Ministry these before announcing it?"

Hugh chokes on his tea, putting the cup on the desk as Gornuk takes the will from Harry. "I would advise that we call a private reading, with a Ministry official that isn't your parent." Said parent coughs and gets a pat on his back from Harry, taking a moment to recover. "James actually said who betrayed your parents? That's amazing, but well..."

Harry cocks his head at Hugh, confused about his hesitation. "Well what? If this Peter guy gets caught then it's a good thing, I mean, it's not like he's the Minister right?" Harry looks worried for a moment, Hugh shaking his head and sitting up straight. "He most definitely is not the Minister, don't worry. It's a long story Harry, so bear with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been a bit crazy friends, went without my phone and net for a while. Money problems suck and I'm still dealing with it. Thanks for the support and reading my slow chapters!
> 
> Also I've figured out where Hugh belongs on the Black family tree, so if anyone is interested I'll let you know. I've also gone with the fanon that Harry's grandparents/James' parents are Dorea and Charlus Potter because it makes more sense for this lil fic.


	6. Explaining the Past

"We'll start before Hogwarts, with the parties and play dates for young purebloods of any background." Hugh picks up his cup of tea and sips it, watching Harry's face. "It was common for children to either run and make new friends or stay with their cousins. Your father and godfather were both cousins of mine and I preferred their company over most of the other children. We were friends but James and Sirius were best friends, brothers almost as the years went on."

He had hesitated at saying Sirius' name, having planned to not tell Harry that his own godfather was the reason for his parents death. Yet if Peter was listed in the will as their Secret Keeper, Sirius was truly innocent after all this time. "On the train to Hogwarts they found a compartment together with a few other Light leaning pureblood children, Sirius rebuffing me after finding out I was happy to go into Slytherin if chosen. He wasn't very fond of his mother and his father didn't help, both were known to hate muggles and dislike muggleborns."

"Once they were both sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin we became more estranged, the two of them making close friends with their dorm mates. One Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, as I became friends with my dorm mates and eventually Sirius' younger brother Regulus, we both wished for Sirius to spend time with us yet his distaste for his parents started a rift between him and the Blacks." Hugh sips more tea, Harry intently listening to the story. He refills his parent's cup and picks up a few biscuits, Gornuk settling into his chair and taking James' will to write up invitation letters for when the wills are read.

"As time went on the four became very close friends, seemingly equal on all parts. Most doubted Peter's abilities but he was a decent caster and did well under pressure during duels, Remus liked studying the best and James was the best at Transfiguration. Sirius seemed to do best at the easy things but DADA was his true calling and all four of them participated in pranks and teasing of the Hogwarts population. After graduation James and Sirius became trainee Aurors and were partners for a while, as Peter and Remus helped in the war in other ways." 

Hugh sighs, it's been so long since he's actively thought of all this, so long since he's talked about his cousins and the fate that befell them. "Very few people knew your mother had become pregnant, it is believed that once they knew you were conceived they went into hiding under the Fidelius. It's a charm that means no one but those told of where the space is won't find it, no spell can find a place under the charm and it is undetectable. One person who doesn't speak the spell is the only person able to tell others, it is widely believed that Sirius Black, your godfather, was the Secret keeper and betrayed your parents and yourself to the Dark Lord."

The last sentence was almost whispered as it cuts through the room, a couple tears dripping from Harry's eyes. "But he's not, not in the will. He didn't betray them, he wouldn't have betrayed us." The older man chuckles and pulls out a handkerchief to dry his own eyes before handing it to Harry, understanding how he must be feeling.

"He is locked up for that very crime, for the betrayal of the Potter family and killing thirteen muggles as he tracked down and killed Peter. This does change it, if Peter betrayed them then Sirius was seeking revenge and won it with a price." Harry cleans his face, picking up his own cup of tea and drinking it all in one go. "He needs to be freed then, we have to free him."

Hugh feels his Black blood sing to him, prideful of how strong his young man is. "We will, after your own inheritance is sorted. A few more days, maybe even a week and we'll have him out of Azkaban and into a Ministry cell at the very least. I don't want you interacting with him until he's cleaned up and seen by a Healer, Azkaban causes madness and Black blood is already said to be the cause of madness." He looks to Gornuk and the goblin has completed his task, grinning a many toothed smile.

"I believe Heir Potter that it is time to read your mother's will, then we shall send copies to the Ministry and send out invitations for the reading, at whatever time you choose." Harry nods and takes the second letter, opening it slowly and smiling almost instantly as he reads the beginning line. Hugh eats a few sandwiches as the boy laughs and tears up again at his mother's words, choking slightly as Harry takes a large gasp.

"She, my mother, she would have left me with Narcissa. It was to be Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, then Lady Malfoy. I could have been raised with Draco..." It was mind-blowing to the young boy, he couldn't possibly believe he'd have enjoyed being raised as a pureblood and alongside such a bratty kid.

It does make Hugh think, maybe Lily was appealing to Narcissa's Black blood in hope that she'd care for Harry as her own. "I think you would have been very happy being raised by Cissa, she loved having Draco and sadly Lucius isn't very interested in having a second child. Family secrets of course." He puts a finger to his lips, winking at his boy.

Harry giggles and pours himself another cup of tea, sipping it slowly this time. "There's a lot of personal stuff I didn't read, notes to friends I guess. I didn't want to read those parts, but I guess it'll be revealed at the reading." He hands the will to Gornuk, who reads through the inheritors and compares it to who he's already written up. "It shall, we generally use our own magic to make the letters speak. If something is made for their eyes only it becomes omitted and a separate note appears."

Hugh relaxes back in his chair, feeling some weight lift off his chest. Once Sirius is free he'll see about moving Harry and himself to Grimmauld Place, it'd be the safest and Sirius does need to see to it's care. He'll need to find Remus as well, the poor man must be so lost without his friends after so long. "Is that all that needs to be done Gornuk? We have established that all of Harry's inheritance is safe and nothing is out of place, correct?" 

The goblin looks through his papers so quickly Harry wonders what charm he's using, sure that there must be so many paperwork spells the goblins use to make their jobs easier. "Everything is set, all vaults untouched save the heir vault by Heir Potter, the seats are unused now. It seems they were under his previous magical guardian's control but now are unclaimed and will be until Harry sets them to another or uses them himself. All properties are untouched as well, it's safe to say the Black inheritance is the same as Heir Potter is officially Heir Black. Gringotts cares not for what the wizards say, Sirius had stayed the Heir until his father's passing made him the Lord."

Harry looks a bit amazed to be Heir to two houses, that as far as he can tell are important to most wizards. "I think that's all I can take today Hugh, my brains feel scrambled." Hugh laughs and puts his cup down, standing up and leaning over the desk. "Let's send the invitations out for the reading to be in two days, ask whichever Auror you prefer to have here for the reading along with making a few copies of the wills and put the originals into whichever vault is safest please."

Gornuk nods and proceeds to go over the papers, Hugh standing Harry up and using freshening charms over his charge. "Would you like to get your regular robes or school robes today?" Harry waits as Hugh looks him over, thinking about what he's up to. "Regular robes, we can do school things after the reading."

The boy turns from Hugh and to the goblin, bowing in the way Hugh showed him. "Thank you Gornuk, I look forward to seeing you in two days time." Hugh thanks him as well and they exit the office, thanking Griphook on the way out the building.

The almost matching pair takes their time walking down the Alley, both thinking about family and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaack and the previous chapters are edited up a bit. Some had mistakes and/or sentences that didn't sound right so they were rewritten. If any mistakes happen here I'd be pleased to be told, I promise. I know I've been commenting without updating so I'm sorry for that but life did get the better of me and at least y'all knew I was around!


End file.
